Conventionally, it is known that the control device that controls a control target such as a machine performs control operation according to a disturbance or an abnormal state. The control device detects the disturbance or the abnormal state for the purpose of the control operation.
For example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-364396 (published on Dec. 24, 2004), a state amount of control with a model (a motor or a machine is modelized) is compared to a state amount from a feedback value in operating a real machine part, and the disturbance is detected based on a comparison between a result comparison and a threshold.
In the control device of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-364396, it is necessary to bring model accuracy close to the real machine in order to accurately detect the disturbance or the abnormal state. Therefore, for use of a physical simulation model, it is necessary to determine or set a parameter of a model function.